Giorno Giovanna
Warning: This article contains major spoilers for: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo Summary Giorno Giovanna is the protagonist of Vento Aureo. He is the fifth JoJo of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. Giorno is DIO's illegitimate son, conceived with Jonathan Joestar's stolen body. He is introduced as Haruno Shiobana, a half-Japanese teenager living in Italy. He speaks of his intention to join the powerful gang Passione and his dream of becoming a "Gang-Star" (combining "Gangster" and "Superstar") to restore the mafia's virtue. Giorno is a natural-born Stand User wielding Gold Experience in battle. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | Unknown Name: Giorno Giovanna, Haruno Shiobana Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Stand user Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gold Experience is intangible, can only be seen by other Stand users and can hit intangible beings, Size Manipulation (Stands can shrink themselves so much that they fit inside a human's ear), Life Manipulation (Can turn inorganic objects into living organisms, be it an animal or a plant, Can give even more life to beings that are already alive, making their consciousness accelerate to such a point that they'll perceived everything else to move slowly, however, their body will not follow the surge of speed, so they'll be hardly able to even move; this will also make the target feel the pain of Giorno's attacks coming slowly, This can also be used to make living targets age quickly until they die), Attack Reflection (Any attack thrown towards the living arganisms he created will be reflected back to the attacker), Limited Duplication and Power Mimicry (If he uses Gold Experience to create a copy of something that already exists, the copy will have thse same powers as the original, as shown when his copy of Coco Jumbo had access to his Stand, Mr.Presisdent), Limited Healing (Can turn objects into organs and body parts, and use them to replace a damaged part of his body), Limited Resurrection (Can bring a dead body back to life as an undead, but they will die again after a few days), Enhanced Senses (Can sense objects he imbues with life, and use them as trackers, as well as sensing life energy to detect opponents or to find out if an ally has been possessed), Can draw back body parts that have been removed, Limited Homing Attack (If he creates an animal out of a piece of the opponent's body, that animal will follow them and sometimes attack them), Can use his animals to create antidotes and heal him from poisons and viruses | All base form abilties, Causality Manipulation and Power Nullification (Any action taken against Gold Experience Requiem will be negated, and brought back to zero), Willpower Manipulation (The action taken doesn't have to be a physical one, it can also be mental or apply to something else within its reach), Death Manipulation (Those killed by Gold Experience Requiem will have their deaths negated and brought back to zero, so they will keep on dying and coming back to life endelessly, in different ways each time, without any chance of ever escaping), Energy Projection Attack Potency: City Block level (Fought Bruno Bucciarati, Should not be much weaker than Jean Pierre Polnareff) | Unknown (While superior to the regular Gold Experience, Gold Experience Requiem has never shown the full extent of its power, but it was shown to be capable of negating universal abilties) Speed: Massively FTL (Can react to Diavolo, Comparable to Koichi Hirose and Jean Pierre Polnareff) | Infinite (Can move in erased time) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ | Unknown Durability: City Block level (Can fight characters who are comparable to him, such as Baby Face, Ghiaccio, Cioccolata or Diavolo) | Unknown (Any damage done to him will be will be negated, as if it never happened) Stamina: Superhuman | Unknown Range: Two meters | Unknown physically, At least Universal with Causality Manipulation Standard Equipment: His brooches | Requiem Arrow Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Genius tactician, capable of outsmarting many members of the mafia; has experience using his abilities increative ways and dealing with Stand users with bizarre powers; has outsmarted Diavolo, who has lead the mafia for years and was capable of developing complex plans without revealing his indentity) Weaknesses: Any damage given to Gold Experience will reflect back into Giorno, Can't create life while on a temperature of -100°C, His healing is extremely painful | Same as before, His powers are useless against Acausal opponents. Key: Gold Experience | Gold Experience Requiem Gallery GW01.jpg GW02.jpg GW03.png GW04.jpg GW05.png GW06.jpg GW07.png GW08.png GW09.png GW10.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Hax Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Criminals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Size Users Category:Life Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Plant Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Age Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Healing Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Body Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Causality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Death Users Category:Energy Projection Users